


Oshun's Daughter

by MalfoysBlackWife



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Balcony Scene, Black!Reader - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Sitting, Goddes!Reader, Knife Kink, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki smut, Mind Reading, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, almost getting caught, garden sex, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 14:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalfoysBlackWife/pseuds/MalfoysBlackWife
Summary: Reader is the daughter of Oshun and Shango.They meet Loki, the God of Mischief while on their visit of Asgard.Asgardian Gods meet the Orishas.Loki meets his match.They fuck, Duh.THEY ARE GROWN AS HELL. (18+)
Relationships: Loki/Black!Reader, Loki/POC!Reader, Loki/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Oshun's Daughter

“Shit!”

You gasped as Loki thrusted into you roughly, the sound of your cry echoing slightly in the empty hallway.

“Shh. You don’t want anyone to hear you being _fucked_ outside the feast, my little _Goddess_.”

You had found yourself bent over; your dress bunched up around your waist as Loki ruined you. 

This _entanglement_ with the dark-haired prince of Asgard had begun when you first arrived. You were drawn to each other like the moon and stars that glittered in the sky. It was almost poetic that you had become something like forbidden lovers.

But the constant teasing you gave Loki at the feast was why you were now in the situation you were in.

“Loki.” You whimpered from behind the pale hand that Loki used to cover your mouth. His thrusts increased in pace as he was nearing his end, using his other hand to play with your clit.

You both came with small groans of pleasure as Loki quickly placed a cloaking spell over the both of you, hearing laughter approaching the very same corner of the hallway Loki just had you bent over.

It was a young maid and a royal guard who were racing back to their quarters, shamelessly flirting with each other as they did.

Loki looked at you and you let out a small sigh of relief.

“Now go back in before they notice we’re both gone.” Loki said, pulling you in for a kiss. You pulled away and nodded, turning to walk back into the feast. You let out a small yelp as you felt his large hand smack your ass.

“You bastard.”

“You weren’t saying that only a few moments ago.” Loki retorted, watching you sneak back into the rowdy feast that celebrated the arrival of the Orishas into Asgard.

~

You were the daughter of Oshun and Shango, Orishas of the Yoruba religion. You were the creation of a blessed union between the Goddess of Fertility and God of Lightning and Thunder. Your powers were a manifestation of your father’s, controlling the seas and full moons. Your beauty unmatched by any, causing more attention to be drawn your way whenever you walked into the room.

It was what had happened as your parents were greeted as they arrived onto Asgard by the Norse Gods.

Your mother’s sway of her hips that entranced your father, seemed to be passed on to you as you glided down the Rainbow Bridge. Watching with slight annoyance as the royal guards eyed you with lust.

They knew better than to do anything that would’ve caused a war between the Yoruba and Norse Gods.

“Come, we must meet with Frigga.” Oshun said to her daughter, taking her hand and following the guards to meet with the Asgardian queen. Her father, Shango, splitting with them to talk to Odin himself.

You were taking in the never-ending golden hallways of the palace when you locked eyes with him.

_Loki_

The God of Mischief and lies, the one your father forbade you to speak to.

You stared him down as his green eyes met yours, unwilling to come off as someone who was fearful of him.

Which, to your misfortune, only turned him on more as you passed by.

His eyes lingered on you a little while longer, taking in the various shades of blue and gold waist beads that decorated your hips. He smirked as he caught sight of your rounded ass, but he was soon cut off as your mother fell behind you.

“Not on my watch.” She hissed at Loki, turning to face forward and continued her journey with her daughter in tow. ~ 

After your initial meeting, you were able to walk along the gardens of the Asgardian palace. You stared at the roses, lifting one closer to your nose to smell the subtle sweet scent of it. It was at these times that you were at peace. Away from your mother who constantly reminded you of settling down even though you were still considered young to the other Orishas. And most importantly, away from your father who would strike anyone down with lightning if they as much breathed in your direction.

You knew that you were expected to marry soon, but for now you wanted nothing more than to have some fun.

You turned your attention the Asgardian guard who stood watch over the royal garden, smirking as you walked closer to him. You had drunk in his broad shoulders and his strong façade. That’s what most men had until you began to palm them through their pants, then they were all under your spell.

Being Oshun’s daughter had its perks. You may not have had her level of power, but you had her seduction.

“So, they make you stand guard over _this_?” You snickered, eyes squinting as the guard stood still. However, you could see the flicker of lust in his eyes.

“When an Orisha is talking to you, I expect you to respond.”

“ _Oooh,_ the little _Goddess_ is feisty.”

You froze as you heard the smooth deep voice.

‘ _Shit.’_

You watched as the guard had a shimmer of green light over him as the stoic guard transformed into the very man your parents forbade you to see.

_Loki_

You thought you were free from his clutches as your mother shielded you from his prying eyes in the hallway a few hours ago.

_But you were oh so wrong._

“What do you want, Trickster?” You regained your confidence from the initial shock of seeing him before you.

He towered over you with ease, his black hair brushing over his shoulder slightly as he looked down at you.

Loki smirked as he walked closer to you, forcing you backwards until your back hit the rose bush that you were just admiring.

“I think you know what I want, _Goddess_.” He rolled of his tongue, just as a snake who had found its prey.

“What makes you think I want to give you that, _Trickster_.” You retorted back at him, leaning your face closer to his as you stared him straight in his green eyes.

Loki only smirked and sneaked his hand to your forehead, pushing your head back slightly as your eyes widened in surprised.

_‘Fuck!’ Loki groaned as you bobbed your head, swirling your tongue around his pink tip. His hands fisted in your curly hair as he pushed you down further._

_You had him whimpering all from your mouth, watching through your eyelashes as he screwed his eyes shut as you took him into your throat._

_You were in the very same rose garden you were just in, under the full moon as the feast inside roared on. Loki’s pants were undone just enough to give you access to his dick._

_Loki was about cum in your mouth when you pulled away, the disappointed sighs leaving his mouth._

_‘You tease.’ He groaned at you as you sat in his lap, your dress methodically pulled out of the way to cover you both from prying eyes._

_Loki hissed as you sunk down onto him, your warm pussy making his dick twitch._

You were pulled out of your fantasy from earlier as Loki’s hand left your forehead. Your fantasy about him from earlier pulled back from the depths of your mind. You breathed heavily as you looked away from him, slightly embarrassed at the fact that he had read your mind. A fact that your parents had forgot to mention to you while on your journey to Asgard.

“Guard your mind the next time you decide to have fantasies, _Goddess_.” Loki whispered into your ear as he leaned closer to your neck.

Loki pulled away from you and smirked, walking away as you stood behind flustered as you were just exposed by the man in your fantasy.

But Oshun didn’t raise her daughter to let a man have this much control over her.

_Especially_ a White man.

You stormed after Loki and pulled him back by his arm, taking him by surprise as you did. Pulling him down, you pressed your full lips to his thin, pale ones. His eyes fluttered close as he placed his hands on your hips, pulling you closer to him.

The silver dress you wear wearing showed every curve you had, much to Loki’s approval as one hand slid lower to grab at your ass. Your hand leaving his hair to slide down the strips of leather and gold he was wearing to palm him through his leather trousers.

You gasped at his size, which caused Loki to chuckle at you as he kissed you deeper.

He grew harder as you stroked him through the fabric of his pants, causing a small sigh to leave his lips as he pulled away from you.

Loki made quick work of exposing your left breast to him and dipped his head down to swirl his tongue around the small brown bud of your breast.

“Loki, _shit,_ Loki stop. Someon-.”

“Sh, they won’t find us if you keep quiet.” Loki hissed at you, returning his attention to your breast. Alternating between sucking and pressing kisses to it.

You stilled when you heard a familiar voice approaching the small rose garden you and Loki were currently defiling.

“Loki?” Frigga called out, the sound of her heels signaling that she was approaching quickly.

Before you could protest again, you felt as if you had been swept off your feet before quickly finding the ground again.

You were no longer in the rose garden, but instead what you presumed to be his bedroom.

He lived in what one could only assume to be his own personal library, the floor to ceiling doorway leading out into a small private balcony that showed Asgard in all its beauty as the sun set upon the golden city. His bed was made of Asgardian silk black sheets that had his snake insignia engraved into the center of it, which was now covered in rolls of parchment.

You looked at all the books that laid strewn about, most about some form of old magic until you came across one about Yoruba culture.

You picked it up and cocked an eyebrow at Loki who looked at you as if he was plotting.

“Reading up on my culture, how cute.” You teased him

“ _Cute?_ ” Loki spat out in disgust, shaking his head as he grazed over your body once menacingly.

With a gust of air, your dress disappeared from your body, leaving you completely bare. It wasn’t uncommon for you to go without undergarments when it was not necessary, as you were not ashamed of your body.

For you knew that your body could end wars if need be.

And Loki was all too willing to have a taste of the moon Goddess.

_His_ moon Goddess.

“If you’re going to use tricks on me, then this may very well be a dull affair. For a man, _especially_ a God, doesn’t need to use tricks to impress a woman like me.” You hissed at him, throwing the book back into the small pile it had come from.

Loki furrowed his eyebrows and like a switch- he had you pressed against a wall, your back colliding into it with a small thud. You looked up at him impressed as he used his knee to open your legs up to him.

“Fuck yourself on my thigh.” Loki ordered.

You could feel the slight throbbing of your clit against the cold leather of his trousers, your desire for him rising.

But when you didn’t move quick enough to his liking, he pulled out a dagger, the handle was gold with black snakes that emeralds encrusted into it. He pressed the cool blade to your throat, enough for you to feel its presence against your brown skin.

“I said _fuck_ yourself on my thigh.”

You began to move at a rhythmic pace, starting off slow at first as you took in the foreign feeling.

Normally, when it came to your encounters, you were in charge.

You would have them on their knees before you, rode them to your satisfaction and then kicked them out once you were through. If they were lucky, they may have gotten pleasure from your mouth, but they were never allowed to finish in or on you.

It was just too intimate.

But with Loki, he had given rise to a hidden desire you didn’t know you had:

To be totally owned and _fucked_ by him.

The thought of being bent over the balcony railing and fucked for all of Asgard to see was tempting to you, but not as much as it was to ride him on the very throne Odin sat upon.

Screaming out his name as he pounded into you, leaving marks behind on your hips and ass of the acts you had both just committed.

It was sinful, but you wanted it _and him_ so bad.

Loki chuckled as he read your mind, grabbing your ass with his free hand to make you ride his thigh faster. But more so just to have something to grab as he felt his erection grow in his pants.

“Naughty little thing, aren’t you?”

You answered him in small pants as you rode him ferociously, leaving behind small streaks of your arousal as you felt your orgasm approaching. You threw your head back as Loki dropped his head to kiss your neck.

Licking and nipping at it just enough to leave some bruising behind.

You moaned loudly as you felt yourself cumming on his thigh, tugging his hair with one hand as you rode out your high.

Loki made the dagger he was holding in his hand disappear back into one of his pockets as he roughly grabbed you and carried you over to his bed, throwing you down as he used more of his magic to leave him naked to you.

His paleness rivaled the moon’s as he walked over to you, fisting his dick as he got comfortable on the bed. You watched him the wide eyes as he brought the pale tip closer to your lips.

“Since you fantasize about those luscious lips bringing me to my knees, put them to use.”

You looked up at him and was going to say something in retort but decided against it. You turned from laying on your back to laying in between his slender thighs, taking the tip into your mouth.

You started off with small licks to grow accustomed to his taste, but as you relished in the feeling of being the one to make the Trickster God weak, you began to bob your head faster.

Loki let out a small, satisfied groan at your increased pace, using his hands to pull your curly hair out of your face as you pleasured him.

Sure, Loki had a few flings with his own servants, but the half-hearted blowjobs they gave him could never compare to yours. The velvety warmth of your mouth, the way your tongue swirled against the head of his dick, or how even though your mouth was full of taking his dick deep into your throat, you still looked just as beautiful.

He would go to war for you, slaughter any being that tried to harm you, he would cause

Ragnarök if he couldn’t have you.

He had genuine interest in you. That’s why he spent time studying up on your culture, to make his move on you.

Odin had flaunted other Goddesses from the other realms at Loki, but they never caught his eye. That was until you showed up. It may have been sudden, but when you know.

You just know.

Loki was pulled out of his thoughts when you took him deeper into your throat, gagging slightly.

Which had inflated his already enormous ego even more.

It wasn’t long until he was moaning mess underneath you, his thighs were quivering as you made him cum in your mouth. Swallowing every drop until there was none left.

You would have normally never done that, but he just felt _different._

Which was why you continued to suck at him even after he had already orgasmed. You placed your hands on each of his thighs and held him down as you continued bobbing your head faster on him, taking him as deep as you could.

Loki had never had anyone do _that_ before and as he twitched and desperately fisted his sheets, he came once again deep into your throat. His chest heaved as his eyes stared blankly up at the ceiling.

“You minx.” Loki panted as he tried to regain his breath, his face now red as his hair laid wildly around him.

You smirked as you released him from your mouth with a small pop, moving to lay on your side next to him.

“Should have known better than the mess with the daughter of Oshun.” You laughed at him, causing him to smirk at you.

“Well then, Oshun’s daughter, sit on your throne.” Loki smirked, shifting his body for you to position yourself over his face.

You cocked an eyebrow at him and shrugged, sitting up to turn and swing your legs over him. Loki smiled up at you as your thighs trapped him in place, your glistening pussy now on display for him.

Loki eagerly held your thighs down as he shoved you onto his face, giving you a single lick that had you sighing.

He relished in your taste and delved in, eating you out as if you were the sweetest nectar he had ever had. Swirling his pink togue around clit and sucking on it slightly as your fingers found their way to his hair.

When Loki looked up, he saw your face contorted in pleasure as you rode his tongue. How your perfect breasts bounced with every gasp you gave, all from his tongue.

He snaked a hand from your thigh to slide his middle and pointer finger into your pussy, thrusting them at a slow pace. Just enough to keep you on edge and wanting more.

“Oh, shit.” You whimpered as his fingers began to slam into you at a brutal pace as your thighs quivered around him. Your hips swayed seductively as you rode his face, tugging his hair harder as you did.

You panted, refusing to give him the satisfaction of moaning his name just yet as he fucked you roughly with his fingers.

You weren’t one of his whores and will _never_ be.

But before you could cum on his face, Loki pushed you off of him. You were taken back by his sudden change in demeanor until he made you lay flat on your stomach and grabbed you by your hips. Your rounded ass on display as he made you arch your back just the way he wanted.

“You _will_ say. My. Name.” Loki grunted out as he thrusted into you without warning, jolting you forward as you adjusted to his size.

Your mouth hung open as you let out a silent gasp as Loki began to thrust into you, giving you no mercy as he fucked you roughly.

The sound of your hips colliding filling the room as well as your gasps and moans of pleasure. The silky material of his bed sheets wrinkling as you held onto it tightly, your cervix screaming from his rough thrusts.

“Say my name, _Goddess.”_

_Loki_

“N-No.” You moaned out, letting out a loud moan as he began to pound into you, giving your ass a firm smack.

“Say it.”

_Fuck, Loki._

“Fuck you.”

You instantly regretted your words as he withdrew from you, grabbing you by your arm and dragged you over to the balcony. The sun now had set and the only light was given by the small orbs of floating lights that lit up the city below it.

But you had no time to admire the sight below you as Loki bent you over once again, wrapping his fingers around your throat.

“Let all of Asgard know who is fucking you, _Goddess._ ” Loki thrusted back into you, the light from the moon making his pale skin glow.

The new scenery and the thought of someone seeing you like this, turned you on immensely. The sounds of your moans masked by the laughter and music coming from below. You felt yourself losing all control as he fucked you into oblivion.

You felt yourself giving into the pleasure _he_ was giving you. He was an intense lover, his firm grip on your throat choking you slightly.

Loki bent over you, his hair tickling your shoulder as he leaned in close to your ear. His pace never slowing as your eyes closed from all the pleasure he was giving you.

“Look at you, taking all of me so well.” He praised, slowing his pace slightly to keep you on the brink of your orgasm. “Say it, _pet_.”

_Fuck._

“Loki.”

And yet again, Loki would leave you breathless as he resumed his pounding. You held onto the railing for balance as you screamed his name. Not caring who had heard you from the party below as your orgasm threatened to consume you.

Loki pulled you up by your throat and turned your head to face him, kissing you deeply as your orgasm washed over you. He withdrew from you again and turned your body to face him as well, picking you up by your ass as he entered you once again.

He moaned your name as your pussy tightened around him, making him groan in between small pants. You both watched each other as you squeezed around him, forcing his orgasm to take over him. You felt the ropes of his cum inside of you as you both regained your breath.

“If you ever do that again, I will _kill_ you.” You threatened him as he could only chuckle at you, promptly putting you back on your feet.

You were about to walk back into his room when you felt the soreness of your back and the dull ache of your cervix.

“Try and walk first before you threaten me, Darling.” Loki chuckled, waving a hand over your womb to prevent any conception.

You rolled your eyes at him as he picked you up once again and laid you tenderly on his bed, a stark contrast from his demeanor earlier. You were in post coital bliss until you remembered that your mother was expecting you for the feast later. 

“They haven’t noticed your disappearance, but I would recommend that you cover up those bruises first.”

Loki handed you a glass of water, slight annoyance in his eyes as you looked at it questioningly.

“You swallowed my seed, and you are _cautious_ of water?”

You took the water from him and took a few sips before Loki had drunk the rest from the same cup.

“On your stomach.” Loki said, grabbing a small vial of a sweet-scented oil from his bedside drawer and poured some into the palm of his hands. You turned onto your stomach and sighed as Loki massaged your aching back.

“How sweet.” You sighed, earning you a smack on your ass from Loki. You looked back at him with a cocked eyebrow and a look of slight displeasure.

“Don’t tempt me to make you even more sore.”

Loki went back to rubbing small circles into your shoulders, making his way back down to your back. He massaged your lower back until he reached the top of your ass, giving it generous attention as he massaged it. He began to think of all the places he could have you bent over during your visit to Asgard.

“That’s not my back, Loki.”

You shook your head and went to lay your head on his pillow, taking in the scent of him. The softness of his bed and the way his large hands were gliding over your sore muscles, you began to fall asleep. Lulled to a dreamless slumber by Loki’s hands and the mind-blowing sex you had just had.

Loki stopped soon after and laid next to you, taking in your beauty as you slept. Blissfully unaware of his gaze as he fought the urge to kiss you again. Your lips had him drunk, as if they were made of the most expensive Asgardian wine.

He pushed your hair back, snapping his fingers to cast a small bonnet over your hair to protect it.

“My beautiful little Goddess.” He whispered, wrapping you both in his sheets and pulled you closer to him. His eyes grew heavy and before he knew it, he found himself dozing off as he admired the small noises you would make in your sleep.

“Goodnight, Kærasta.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooooo.
> 
> How was it???
> 
> Part 2 coming soon.


End file.
